Crazy For You
by the-art-of-escapism
Summary: Welcome to Hallow Hill Psychiatric Institute for the Mentally Insane. The patients are kept there for all sorts of reasons, but Luna is sure she shouldn't be among them. When a strange man from the surrounding forest starts stalking her and turns out to be something other than a man, she seeks help among the residents. But who will believe a girl who's crazy? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter One**

This is fucking ridiculous.

I voice my thoughts. "Watch your language." My mother scolds me from the front seat, glancing at me through the rearview mirror. As soon as she looks away I flip her off before returning to my oh-so exciting activity of staring out the window. There is nothing but trees. Tree, after tree, after tree. I just got here, and I'm already sick of trees. I jump in my seat as the car drives over rocks in the gravel road. How old _is_ this place? You think they would have put a proper street in by now, or something. It _is_ only the 21st century.

"We're here." My mother announces. As if I couldn't figure that out myself. The trees part before us (finally) and reveal a large house. The sign in front of it reads:

_Hallow Hill Psychiatric Institute for the Mentally Insane_

Did they really have to add in that last part? I mean, isn't it a given with the "psychiatric" part? My mom parks the car in front of the building and stops. We sit in our seats for a moment, silent. I glance in the rearview mirror to see a crease in my mother's forehead.

"If you were going to get all sad about this, then you shouldn't have brought me here in the first place."I say.

She turns around, frowning. "This is for the best, sweetie." I cringe at the pet name.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I mumble under my breath as I pull open the door and step out of the car. It's surprisingly nice out, considering it's nearing the end of summer. Most of the leaves in the trees are still green, but there's the occasional gold and brown one mixed among them. A soft wind blows my long brown hair in my face, and I brush it away.

I hear the slam of the car door as my mother exits the car and opens the trunk, retrieving my bag. If I'd known she was going to send me here before we got on the airplane, I would have packed more. Then again, if I knew beforehand, I would have run away stat. She probably realized that...god damn.

My mom carries my bag to the front door and rings the doorbell. I hear footsteps from somewhere inside before a frail old woman opens the door. Her face is full of wrinkles, and I can barely see her eyes. She looks like she's 200 years old. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but she's still pretty old. She's wearing a pale blue dress that reaches the slippers covering her feet.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! Why don't you come in?" She greets us in a surprisingly loud voice. We follow her inside. I take one last look behind me before the door is shut to the outside world, possibly forever.

We walk down the hallway and into an office. A desk takes up most of the room, along with one chair behind it and two in front of it. The three of us sit down.

"Welcome, welcome." The old woman says. "I trust you had a safe journey here?"

"Yes, we did, thank you." My mother replies, smiling. I keep my lips shut tight. My mother always told me 'If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything.', so I'm not.

The old woman turns to me. "My name is Ms. Anita Ashworth. I run this institution. And you must be..." She glances down at some papers on her desk before looking back up at me. "Luna. Luna Chase, yes?"She waits for a response, but I just glare at her.

"Ah, yes, she is." My mother responds for me. I cross my arms and look away from them. The wall is covered with old photos and paintings, all of Hallow Hill, as this place is supposedly called. What a weird name. Who calls a place Hallow Hill? Sounds like 'Hollow'. Maybe because it's empty of anything remotely interesting.

"It's lovely to meet you."I see Ms. A smile at me out of the corner of my eye. I pointedly glare at the wall. She starts talking to my mother about how things will work here, and I zone out. No point listening. It's not like I care. I shouldn't even be here in the first place. My mother is being _completely_ overdramatic. I mean, just because I stopped going to school and didn't leave my room for a month and tried to kill myself a few times doesn't mean I should be sent to a fucking loony bin...right? Right. Exactly. This whole thing is ridiculous and totally unnecessary.

"Goodbye Luna, I'll visit when I can." My mother smiles at me before leaving. Yeah right. She just wants me out of the way so she can spend more time with whichever guy she's banging this week. Well, good riddance. I'll be happy to never see her again. Bitch.

Okay, I realize I'm being a bit...well, I'm just bitter, okay? I mean, how would you feel if you were forced out of your home to another fucking _country_ to stay in a _mental hospital_?! My mother told me that some rich friend of hers recommended this place, which is why we've come all the way to the middle of butt-fuck nowhere; because of a _recommendation_. God damn.

I do love my mom. I really do. I just...how could she do this to me? She's betrayed me on so many levels. I don't know if I'll ever forgive her. Not like I'll get the chance to now...

I follow Ms. A out the door and down the hall. We pass more closed rooms and head up some creaky stairs. She leads me to a washroom.

"This is where you will shower." She hands me a plastic package. "Inside are your clothes. You have to wear these pyjamas from our institute for the first 24 hours. After that, you may wear whatever you want." She smiles at me, which I return with an endearing blank face. She doesn't seem to notice. "We hope you have a pleasant stay here."She walks away.

'Pleasant', my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Two  
**

After a long boiling hot shower to remind me of the circle of hell I've entered, I get dressed into the pyjamas. There's a blue button-up shirt with matching blue pants. A thin white robe is inside the bag as well, so I put that on. I exit the room to see Ms. A there. She wasn't waiting the whole time, was she? She probably had nothing better to do. What is there to do here, anyways?

"Follow me." She says. I don't have any other choice, so I do. We walk up some more stairs and down more halls. Finally we reach a room. There's a whiteboard on the door with my name written on it. "This is your room. You will find your bag inside. Dinner is in ten minutes." Ms. A explains before leaving. I shrug and enter the room.

It's a lot nicer than I thought it would be. The bed is small, and it's pretty bare, but it's not falling apart like it was in my imagination. The window is closed and locked, but it doesn't have bars over it, though this place still feels like a jail. I kick my bag towards the small dresser and fall onto the bed, sighing as I go. I study the ceiling, although there's not much to see, since it's just white.

Back at home, I had a mural on my ceiling. My father had painted it when I was a kid, years before he ran off. It was of green hills and a castle and a royal family. It was so childish, but I loved it. Even when I was stuck at home, I always knew that just by looking at that ceiling, I could go anywhere.

Not here though. Now, I'm really stuck; for who knows how long.

I sit up and tug on my wet hair. Whatever, it's not like there's anything I can do about it now. I'll just have to make the most of it...or something. It's not like I can try to kill myself again. I really have no other choice. Still, this place fucking sucks.

After fifteen minutes of casually banging my head against the wall, I head down the stairs for dinner, following the enticing smell of...hell, I don't even know what that is. It smells like plastic, but I have a feeling it's meant to be food.

I enter a room on the first floor not far from the office. Inside is a large dining table. A bunch of adults are sitting at one end, and a couple kids are sitting at the other, closest to me. I head towards them and sit down next to a girl who looks to be around my age. She glances up at me and smiles.

"Hey. You the new kid?" She asks, brushing her blonde hair with her fingers. At the mention of "new kid", the others around the table stare at me, judging me. I start thinking of how I should have brushed my hair, or my teeth, or something, before reminding myself that I really don't give a fuck. I realize they're waiting for some kind of response, so I just nod.

"I'm Gloria."The blonde girl beside me says and grins, showcasing her crooked teeth. She introduces all the kids at our end of the table.

Sitting beside her is Aoife, a small girl with long, curly black hair who doesn't talk much. Then there's Nelson, a boy with shaggy beach blonde hair and earrings who looks like he's trying to appear older than he actually is. Last, but not least, is Oliver. He's got dark hair and dark eyes and has a mysterious aura that I automatically approve of. He keeps staring at me, even when the food is brought to us by some nurses. I glance down to see what looks like perogies and steamed vegetables on my plate. I use my plastic fork to take a bite. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it still has that weird aftertaste that all hospital food has.

I realize I haven't told them my name yet. "I'm Luna."I say before stuffing more food into my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now; hungry enough to eat this shit, anyways.

"Welcome to Hallow Hell."Nelson says with a smirk on his face. His food stays untouched.

"Welcome, indeed."I reply between mouthfuls of food. I take a chug of milk out of a plastic cup. "How long you guys been here?"

"Too long."Nelson replies. I nod in response.

"You're the first person that's come here in about a year."Gloria says. "You're in Iris's old room, right?"

"Where?" I ask.

"Sorry, I meant the room at the far end of the hall." I nod in response. Gloria keeps talking between small bites of food."It's been empty for a while now, but we've always referred to it as Iris's old room."

"Who's Iris?"

Gloria shifts her glance away from me. "She was staying here at Hallow Hill in the Psyche Ward with us. Thing is, she wasn't here for long before she suddenly disappeared."

My stomach does an unpleasant flip. I can't tell if it's from Gloria's words or the plastic food. "Disappeared? How?"

She shrugs. "No one knows. She was getting paranoid and edgy for a while, more so than she usually was, and then one day-"

"She got eaten by a cannibal." Nelson interrupts.

Gloria frowns at him. "Shut up Nelson, we don't know that."

"Sure we do." He says slyly. "She kept going on about some stalker or something before she got taken. It was definitely a cannibal."He shuts up when Gloria punches him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell the nurses?" I ask.

"No one would believe us. We're here because we're crazy, remember?"Oliver says. It's the first time I've heard him speak. He has a faint accent, although I can't tell where it's from.

"Right. Crazy." I say. I guess that's why I'm here too; cause it's crazy to want to kill yourself and get out of this fucked up world, apparently. All the _sane_ people would rather stay here.

I honestly don't get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Three**

My insomnia always acts up at the worst times.

I'm afraid to check the clock, but I do anyways. _2:14am_. Seriously?! I've been trying to sleep for _hours_. I'm so jealous of people who can fall asleep easily. For me, it takes so much effort and time.

I sit on the edge of my bed and glance out the window. It's pitch black outside, which makes the stars look even brighter. I stare up at them, studying the constellations. I think my father taught them to me, but I can't remember any of them now. Except for the big dipper. I find it in a heartbeat. And there's Orion's belt. Who made up the constellations in the first place? Sometimes I wonder-

I glance at the forest outside my window. I thought I heard...No, I must have been imagining things. I squint my eyes, trying to see something I'm not completely sure is there.

I find nothing.

It was definitely just my imagination. Probably from lack of sleep or something. I didn't sleep on the plane either. When _was_ the last time I slept?

With that in mind, I crawl back into bed and wait for my body to get it's shit together and finally fall asleep.


End file.
